The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An improvement in fuel efficiency and an enhancement in eco friendliness are critical items in developing a vehicle, and in order to achieve this goal, a continuously variable transmission (CVT) has been increasingly applied to the vehicle.
The CVT means a transmission that uses belts or planetary gear sets instead of existing gears to obtain a continuous gear ratio. A typical transmission has a fixed gear ratio and adjusts the gear ratio as demanded, whereas the CVT continuously changes a gear ratio within a fixed range.
In the CVT, gear shifting is performed only by the operation of an accelerator pedal, and it is therefore possible to exhibit an excellent riding quality and improve fuel efficiency or acceleration performance.
The CVT is, of course, advantageous in terms of fuel efficiency or power performance since it may freely control a gear ratio within a fixed range. However, since the CVT decreases a responsiveness of engine RPM, some drivers feel stuffy or bored.
Accordingly, studies for controlling a gear ratio of a CVT in various manners are ongoing in order to provide driving fun and improve drivability for a driver even in a vehicle using the CVT.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.